


until your soul becomes light

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, POV Clark Kent, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	until your soul becomes light

1\. the future is a polished weapon in an angry grip

glint of green in the chamber 

memories violent and fresh as they break the surface

eyes wild with betrayal

demanding honesty and he doesn't ask that much of you

he never has

_tell me—_

_if you loved me_

_why'd you put a gun in my hand?_

2\. the only answer is this— 

_I pray the darkness finds you_

back to the ground

lungs baptized in river water

metal bowed and cracked glass

spitting truth and trusting lies

_I pray the darkness delivers us_

again and again and again

until our lips rewrite history

until time unravels

until your soul becomes light

for love 

for this love— 

_I pray for second chances_

  
3\. fate twists her thread and winds it around ginger and golden fields

once more

smoke and ash

and a boy who fell from the sky

_he is the opposite side of your soul_

a gentle caress on a pale cheek

to him you are bound 

to him you will return

_(save him)_

4\. "could've sworn I hit you"

_come on, don't die on me_

blue eyes in the sunlight

_do you believe a man can fly?_

I believe in you 

_I flew over Metropolis_

"you did" 

5\. the future is a boy with an _S_ on his chest

taking his first leap from the roof of a barn

_the stuff of legends_

"clark he's—"

"—ours and he's learning"

_from that day you pulled me out of the river_

_you've been the one person I could trust completely_

**Author's Note:**

> suffer with me on tumblr @ lovemeinthatuniverse


End file.
